Un nouveau départ
by raikov9
Summary: M-PREG HARRY/DRACO DANS CE SENS, Réécriture d'une ancienne de mes fics, Draco se marie, Harry renoue des liens avec lui/ Draco est homo, Harry est hétéro/ mais Draco à beaucoup de charme XD  Deuxièeme rencontre dans un magasin et révélation
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà longtemps que je n'avais plus posté ici.**

**Je réécris cette fic car l'originale ne me plait plus ( Hey Dray, dis moi que je suis important), depuis le temps, ma vision des personnages a un peu changé, et je n'aimais pas la tournure qu'elle prenait, du coup la, elle est complètement differente.**

**La raison de mon absence? Et bien j'ai posé mes valises sur Deviant art!^^**

**Et je vais tenté de posté ici (et finir mes fic en cour) de temps en temps.**

**D'ailleurs si j'ai certain contactes DA sur Ffnet ca me ferait plaisir de le savoir, mon pseudo est le même! « Raikov9 »**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1

* * *

**

- Et bah, c'est plus discret que je l'aurai pensé, marmonna Ron, les bras croisés et le regard blasé, quoiqu'un peu rassuré.

Harry acquiesça.

Effectivement, bien peu de personne étaient venus célébrer le mariage du dernier des Malfoy, et pour cause :

- Ne joues pas au niais Ronny, tu sais parfaitement que la société n'a pas accepté son homosexualité, tu crois franchement qu'elle se serait déplacée pour son mariage?

- Euh...Tu marques un point Harry! M'enfin, ca fait un moment qu'il a fait son coming out quand même, depuis le temps, la pilule aurait dû passer.

Visiblement pas.

Harry avala une gorgée de champagne, frais et pétillant.

Les deux camarades se tenaient à l'écart de la fête.

Appuyés contre la balustrade du balcon qui prolongeait la salle des fêtes.

Ils pouvaient néanmoins la suivre au travers d'énormes baies vitrées, tandis que derrière eux le soleil entamait sa longue descente.

Un peu plus loin devant eux, les gens riaient,mangeaient, dansaient sous les airs passionnés des musiciens.

En bref, un comité nullement représentatif de la société sorcière.

- Hermione va me tuer avec ses idées à la con, se plaignit le roux.

- Elle va NOUS tuer tu veux dire, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi elle a tant insisté pour que je vienne.

- Surement pour que je me sente moins seul, exposa le roux, oh oh, Harry! Alerte rouge, Malfoy se dirige vers nous.

En effet, le blond s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de verre.

Bon, on fait front camarade? Murmura Harry, hey Ron, reviens!

- Désolé vieux, oh Malefoy quel surprise! Toute mes félicitations, lui dit-t'il chaleureusement avant de disparaître vers la foule.

Draco, un peu sur le qui-vive après cette embrassade inhabituelle, s'avança malgré tout et s'accouda silencieusement à la balustrade de pierre, dos à la fête et commença, sereinement:

- Et bien Potter, je dois t'avouer que je suis surpris par ta présence.

- Ha oui! Je suppose que c'est normal, répondit nerveusement Harry, je dois dire que ca me surprend aussi...Dans un sens.

Puis le silence s'installa doucement.

Le blond buvait quelques gorgées de son champagne de temps à autre, le regard perdu sur le soleil couchant, tandis qu'Harry ne savait trop que dire ou faire.

Non pas que la présence du jeune marié ne le gênait outre mesure, mais la situation lui semblait franchement étrange. Et quand le silence entre eux si fit plus dense, Harry prit le parti de le briser.

- C'était une très belle cérémonie.

Draco planta ses yeux dans les ciens.

- Merci.

- Vraiment c'était très beau, et ta robe sorcière t'allait à ravir, crut bon d'ajouter le Survivant, espérant trop tard que le blond ne prenne pas ça pour une tentative de drague, ou quelque chose se rapprochant.

- Je sais Potter, mais merci du compliment.

Un peu décontenancé, Harry réarrangea correctement ses lunettes.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, murmura t'il dans un sourire nostalgique.

- Toi non plus, ajouta le blond qui partagea malgré lui, le même sourire, a part que tu t'habilles mieux, enfin, un peu mieux, rectifia l'aristocrate.

- Ha oui? S'exclama Harry franchement surpris, et fier, il fallait bien l'admettre.

- Ne t'enflammes pas Potter, je t'ai dis que tu t'habillais un peu mieux, pas que tu étais la 8eme merveille du monde, rajouta narquoisement le marié.

Harry en reste bouche bée, puis il enchaîna, en désignant la foule du menton :

- J'avoue avoir été surpris par le peu de monde que tu as invité.

Draco se redressa, un peu piqué au vif.

- Si tu considères qu'une cinquantaine de personne signifie « peu » et bien soit, effectivement, il y a peu de monde convié à mon mariage. Mais que veux-tu? Je suis un sodomite n'est-ce pas? Je ne suis pas digne de la bonne considération de notre société.

Il vida sa flûte de champagne d'un trait et la posa un peu durement sur la balustrade.

- C'est un sujet qui te froisse visiblement.

- Non Potter, ce sont les crétins bien pensant qui me froissent...Quoi?...A quoi penses-tu? Questionna Draco, devant l'air profondément songeur de son ancien camarade.

- Eum, et bien...Je me disais que, jamais à l'époque, je n'aurai soupçonné ton homosexualité, quoique ton éternel air guindé et précieux aurait du me mettre la puce à l'oreille, plaisanta Harry.

- Très drôle Potter, constata Malefoy, pince-sans-rire.

- Ne le prends pas mal, s'adouçit Harry, c'est vrai que ça m'a étonné de l'apprendre, mais je crois que ce qui m'a le plus surpris, c'est la réaction des médias et de la société sorcière en général.

Et la, ce fut au tour de Draco de sembler pensif, puis il demanda un peu hésitant :

- Pourquoi ça...Les choses ne sont pas les même dans le monde moldu?

Harry le regarda un peu surpris, mais Draco gardait obstinément le regard au loin.

- En fait, ca dépend de beaucoup de choses, mais dans l'ensemble, l'homosexualité est plutôt accepté, les moldus ont évolués sur ce point, je pense.

- Evoluer?...Et bien, il ne me reste plus à espérer que les sorciers en fassent autant, n'est-ce pas?

Ils se regardèrent longuement.

Et Harry se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il le regardait vraiment, depuis bien longtemps.

- Enfin, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te parle de tout ça tout à coup, pouffa le blond.

- J'espère pour toi, sincèrement, que ca s'arrangera, dans la forme tu n'as pas changé mais dan le fond, tu es quelqu'un d'autre, enfin je me comprend, sourit doucement Harry.

Ce dernier se redressa à son tour, tapota l'épaule de Draco dans un geste amical.

- Félicitation pour ton mariage.

Et sans plus un mot il s'en alla.

Draco le regarda s'éloigner et espérait vivement que le futur donnerait raison au Survivant.

* * *

Voila!

Alors pour ceux qui se souviennent de la première version, vous pouvez voir que c'est complètement different XD


	2. Chapter 2

OUlala, j'ai supprimé plein de chose!

Au début je voulais commencé ce chapitre avec une scène entre Ginny et Harry!

Bon finalement, c'est peut-être pas plus mal! XD

**Chapitre2**

* * *

Un monde incroyable grouillait sur le chemin de traverse, cette atmosphère familière et chargée de nostalgie étreignait le coeur de Harry.

Mais ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il était la cette fois, mais pour son rejeton.

Oui, ca lui flanquait un sacré coup de vieux.

Il soupira et regarda autour de lui, les gens affluaient dans tout les sens, se cognant, se poussant, s'évitant et s'excusant avec plus ou moins d'attention.

Il porta son regard dans la librairie où son fils James avait disparu quelques minutes plus tôt,

et de la où Harry se trouvait, il pouvait le voir choisir consciencieusement ses bouquins,et c'est vrai, un peu nerveusement aussi.

Ses achats effectués, son fils ne tarda pas à sortir de la boutique, un sourire conquérant aux lèvres.

- Ca y est, j'ai tous les livres qu'il me faut, dit-il en se débarrassant de ces derniers dans les bras de son père.

- Toujours aussi léger, ironisa Harry.

- Bon, je vais choisir ma chouette!

- Attend deux minutes bonhomme, pourquoi tu as tenu à ce que je vienne avec toi, si c'est pour faire tes courses tout seul?

Le petit planta ses yeux vert dans ceux, identique de son père.

- Tu sais, j'avais vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à porter mes courses, et puis je suis grand maintenant, je connais cet endroit comme ma poche! Ecoute, on se donne rendez-vous dans une heure chez Florient Fortarôme okay?

Et sans plus argumenter, le petit garnement fila à travers la foule, se soustrayant pour de bon au regard médusé de son géniteur.

Comme il pouvait se sentir con à cet instant, le Survivant, remis en place par un mini-lui d'un mètre trente.

Il soupira, exaspéré par cette génération ingrate et marmonna un sort qui fit disparaître les bouquins.

Et c'est avec lassitude qu'il entama sa marche solitaire.

Ses yeux balayaient les alentours, deux, non, trois nouvelles boutiques avaient ouvert leurs portes, des magasins de fringues.

Bof.

IL passa devant une de ses dernière et s'arrêta.

Dans la vitrine colorée, des grenouillères multicolore, des doudous ensorcelés s'animaient.

Harry fit la moue.

C'était vraiment une des vitrines les plus bigarré et étrange qu'il est vu de sa vie.

Mais poussé par la curiosité, il entra.

Ginny attendait un heureux événement, depuis bientôt 7 mois déjà, et un garçon d'après les médicomage.

Et s'il pouvait se ramener chez lui avec un petit cadeau, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère...C'était déjà ca de gagné.

Il suivit logiquement les indications des panneaux boisés, qui pendaient du plafond.

Bizarrement le magasin était vide, pas de vendeuse, rien.

Elle s'était surement éclipsé en réserve...

Il contourna un rayon de nounours qui le saluait poliment et en silence, la partie habillement nouveau-né était tout au fond visiblement.

Et c'est la qu'il fut surpris, ce magasin n'était pas si vide que ça finalement.

Quelqu'un se trouvait tout au fond, une silhouette familière, de dos, élancée et des cheveux...Très blond.

Pour une surprise, jamais Potter aurait pensé rencontré Malfoy ici! Mais alors pas du tout.

Il s'approcha sans faire un bruit.

L'aristocrate tendait une grenouillère à bout de bras l'examinant attentivement sous toute les coutures.

Il était tellement absorbé par sa tache qu'il ne s' aperçut pas du brun amusé derrière lui.

Puis sans plus de cérémonie, car s'en était déjà bien assez, il plia sommairement le tissu et le rangea dans une panière à ses côtés.

- C'est mignon.

Draco sursauta et se retourna.

- Potter?Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Enfin, je veux dire, tu/

- Hé relax Malfoy, je vais pas te sauter dessus, plaisanta Harry, un peu perturbé par l'étrangeté de la situation.

- Non bien sur, je suis juste un peu surpris...de tomber sur toi, siffla t'il clairement mal à l'aise, son regard ne cessait de le fuir.

Ouaip, vraiment bizarre cette situation.

- Et moi donc, tu cherches quoi?

Question débile.

Draco le regarda, embarrassé.

- C'est vraiment...Une question débile.

- Oui je sais, approuva vivement Harry, quand il s'enfonçait, il ne le faisait jamais à moitié.

- …

- Je viens acheter un petit truc sympa, parce que ma femme attends un enfant!

- Je le sais Potter. Tout le monde le sait.

- Haha, et toi?

Les joues de Draco se colorèrent vivement, il paraissait vouloir réprimer un sourire, ce qui au final donnait une espèce de grimace. Pas très classe pour un Malfoy.

- Eum, une cousine...va bientôt accoucher...Euh, en France, rajouta le blond.

Harry ne paraissait pas spécialement convaincu, Malfoy se demandait même s'il l'avait écouté, car se dernier s'approchait de lui, irremediablement, le dévisageant comme jamais.

- Oh merlin Malfoy...

- Euh oui? Demanda celui-ci. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, le Survivant avait t'il compris?

- Bon sang Malfoy, je rêve ou tu t'empâtes?

Et la Draco, ne sut trop comment réagir, rassuré ou vexé? Bref.

- Comme c'est élégant Potter, merci!

- Mais c'est vrai! Tes joues ont l'air un peu plus ronde, rajouta le brun en mimant ses dires sur ses propres joues.

- Bon, je peux continuer mes achats, s'il te plait?

- Oui, je t'en prie!

Sur ce, Draco aquiesca d'un signe de tête et continua de farfouiller dans les grenouillères.

Un peu plus loin Harry n'en menait pas large devant tout ces vêtements.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, évidemment, « la classe ca ne s'apprend pas » et sur une poussée d'humanité, il se décida à lui donner un coup de main quittant son rayon...

- Potter, commenca t'il sur un ton condescendant, et c'est la qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur.

Les yeux du Survivant posé sur son ventre avaient l'air de vouloir sortir de leur orbites et sa bouche bée révéla son état de stupéfaction.

On connait tous des moments très embarrassant dans sa vie, et Draco était en plein dedans...

- Malfoy, ton ventre, il est...il a...

- Oh ca va Potter, ferme ta bouche tu vas gober les mouches!

Malfoy fonça sur le survivant l'attrapant par le bras, et le mena dans un coin encore plus discret du magasin. Une cabine d'essayage ca ferait très bien l'affaire.

- Oh Malfoy ta robe cachait...Ton ventre...qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé t'es malade?

- Parle moins fort imbécile! S'énerva le blond.

Potter se tut immédiatement, il avait la dangereuse impression que Draco pourrait le mordre jusqu'au sang s'il ne l'écoutait pas!

- Ohh je crois que j'ai compris...

Draco haussa un sourcil...

- Tu as voulu testé une potion démoniaque, tu l'as raté et maintenant tu dois vivre avec ce ventre, difforme jusqu'à la fin de ta vie?

- Potter...Parfois, tu devrais te taire!

- Quoi bah explique moi alors!

- Je suis enceint!

- …

- …

- …

- Potter ca va?

- Oui oui.

Mais la tête qu'il faisait mettait sincèrement ses paroles en doute.

- Je suis vélane c'est normal.

- ...Je savais pas.

- Garde ca pour toi!

- Oui euh...bien sur.

- …

- Je peux toucher ton ventre?

- Quoi? Nan mais ca va pas! S'indigna l'aristocrate.

- ..Ou sinon je le dis à tout le monde, menaça le brun goguenard.

Et ce fut au tour de Draco d'être bouche bée.

Prenant ce silence choqué pour un oui, Harry posa doucement ses mains sur le ventre de Draco.

Quel étrange scène se jouait là. Dans cet espace exigu, flottait dans l'air comme un parfait d'interdit.

Les larges mains chaudes du brun englobait doucement le ventre du blond. Une présence rassurante.

Et l'aristocrate ne put empêcher ses joues de rougir encore et encore, son regard bleu enchainé aux mains tannées.

- Tu verras Malfoy, la paternité c'est quelque chose de merveilleux, crevant mais merveilleux, confia Harry très sérieusement.

Le regard de Malfoy s'adoucit. Et se durcit aussitôt que son vis à vis éclata de rire.

- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter?

- Haahahahaha, j'viens de penser à un truc! Haha

- Et bien?

- Haha! Ca veut dire que c'est toi qui fait la fiiiiiiille!

- La c'est trop! Rouspéta le blond.

Il envoya son poing sur l'épaule du survivant sans aucune douceur et sortit de la cabine en trombe.

Pour tomber nez à nez sur la vendeuse, complètement éberluée.

Elle s'excusa à toute vitesse et s'en alla plus loin.

- Oops, mauvais timing commenta Harry pince-sans-rire.

- Bon adieu Potter!

Et Malfoy se dirigea expressément vers la porte, son visage concurrençant la tomate, laissant derrière lui et sans regret, doudous, grenouillères et Survivant mort de rire!

- Mais prend pas la mouche, s'il te plait mon fils m'a largué reste avec moi!

Et ce fut sur cette dernière parole, que la vendeuse, retranchée derrière sa caisse, vis sortir les deux énergumènes.

* * *

A suivre...

**RAR**

**Harrydracoforever:**

Merci!

Et je suis désolée d'avoir laché l'ancienne version, mais elle ne m'inspirait plus du tout :/

Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry va vite succombé!^^

**Dadoumarine**

Merci beaucoup!

Nan effectivement, Harry ne restera pas longtemps hétéro au contacte de Draco =)

**Mlle Z-S**

Et bien Mademoiselle, j'espère que tu vas aimé celle-ci =)

**Querty**

lol^^

Merci beaucoup pour l'ancienne version.

Bien sur, c'est un M-preg! (j'adore ca)

J'espère que ca te plaira!


End file.
